Hungry For More
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Katniss is abducted after hearing Finnick's confession on what the future holds for victors of the Hunger Games. Pesident Snow sells their bodies and this is his plan for Katniss, to make things more interesting he enters her into her third Hunger Game where her opponents either want to kill, torture or use her body for their own pleasure. Can Gale, Peeta and the others save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first attempt at a Hunger Games fic but I could resist the urge no longer to do it. If you decide to read I hope you like it and I would be grateful for any feedback you have. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks.**

**Warning: Contains spoilers if you've only read the first book.**

**Summary: Just after Katniss finds out the truth about the Capitol and the fate it continues to hold over the tributes after the games, she is abducted by Peacekeepers under the instructions of President Snow. She already knows how badly President Snow wants to kill her but not before he makes her pay, the same way Finnick and Johanna had to pay…she is offered to the highest bidders to use however they want, all of which will take place in the third Hunger Games Katniss is forced to play. She soon finds out that for some of the people of the Capitol they never truly loved her the way they seemed to, they simply wanted a piece of the girl-on-fire... President Snow is determined to kill the fire within Katniss. Peeta, Haymitch, Finnick and the other rebels from the Districts fight to save her, but can they save her in time or will the Mockingjay, the girl-on-fire, be lost forever in the arena. **_**Has Katniss entered the Hunger Games for the last time?**_

**(Roughly takes place during the third book)**

**Spoiler Alert!: For anyone who hasn't read the third book but wants to give this story a try Finnick basically spills in front of a District 13 camera crew how President Snow would sell him, his body. Some buyers would offer jewellery or money to Finnick but he preferred to hear secrets from them, especially the ones about the President.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 1**

"_**In my eyes, President Snow was as despicable as it could get…but hearing Finnick spill the truth on what lay ahead for the victors of the Hunger Games made me realise I had been so wrong… There were actually no depths to how low Snow could sink…but about that, I was about to find out that I had it perfectly right."-**_ Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss sat there in silence with Finnick's words whirling round her head. She couldn't believe them, or didn't want to; _she hadn't made her mind up yet. _Honestly, part of her wasn't that shocked, but part of her still was.

She watched as Finnick walked away with the camera crew and then she turned to face Haymitch… "Is that what they did to you?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "I had no one they could use against me."

Katniss knew that she_ did_ have people the Capitol could use against her if she were in that position…she also knew that this was something President Snow knew all too well. _That thought alone sent a cold shiver down her spine._

**~0~0~0~0~**

Katniss was out hunting, trying to forget about what she had heard earlier. She had to get as far away from District 13 as she could…_as she was allowed._ She hated that even now she was still forbidden to go far even though she was supposedly freer than she had ever been. But Katniss knew she was far from _really_ being free. Only once President Snow was dead would she be finally free to live her life as she wished.

She was about to take a step forward when she heard the snap of a twig. The sound had been faint, so she couldn't totally tell which direction it had come from. She stood perfectly still waiting for another sound, one that would tell her which way her prey was coming from. She waited and waited but the forest had gone dead. _There was nothing but silence all around her._

Then it happened, too fast for her to register. The young buck sprung past her, knocking her onto her ass before it dashed behind a huge tree. She reached out and grabbed hold of her bow and jumped up to her feet and took her stance and aimed her bow at where the buck would next appear. She never heard a sound behind her but she felt something hard and heavy smack down across her skull.

_She was out cold before she could even remember hitting the forest floor…_

**~0~0~0~0~**

_The smell was all around her in the darkness_. It was so strong it threatened to suffocate her. It was making her head throb worse than it already had been. _God how she hated the smell…blood mixed with the strong scent of roses. President Snow._

The Darkness came to an abrupt end as Katniss opened her eyes wide in shock, however, the harsh bright light shining down on her quickly made her eyes snap shut again. After a moment she tried to open them again, just a little at a time so they could focus and adjust to the lighting…_but the smell, it was still so strong. It was strong enough to bring burning tears to her eyes._

"That's it Miss Everdeen, take your time, it is rather bright in here and you have been out for quite some time."

Katniss tried to sit up on the hard bed she had woken to find herself on, but she was yanked back down by thick leather restraints that were fixed over her wrists, upper arms, across her chest and her abdomen and more that were fixed over her upper thighs and her ankles. She had to laugh out loud at the amount of restraints because she felt far too dizzy to be able to get up and do anything anyway. "Seriously…?!" she muttered.

"Precautions must be taken." Snow said with a smirk on his face upon trying to see her sit up.

"There was me thinking this might all be a dream, but your voice sickens me too much for this to be a dream." she said with as much venom in her voice as she could muster up.

"Come now, I only came to talk to you, find out how you are feeling."

"Peachy!" she snorted sarcastically. _God she felt sick, she guessed that had something to do with the pain in her head._

"Ah good, then you'll be ready for your first serving." Snow replied.

Katniss could only look at him in confusion, "Serving?" she asked, "Serving of what?"

President Snow never answered her he just laughed a little and then walked right over to her bed so he was looking down at her. Then as he slowly trailed his fingers down her bare arm he replied, "Your good friend Finnick knows all about serving. I believe you were there too when he decided to tell your new District… No worries if you've forgotten, because you're about to be reminded but for you things will be a little different." he said as his cold fingers trailed over the top swell of her breasts.

She wanted to scream at him not to touch her but the vile things that Finnick had said began to replay through her mind and as she swallowed into a dry throat she dreaded to think what heinous things she was about to encounter.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Katniss had struggled in vain when five Peacekeepers had come in and removed the straps from her body, which had left dark bruises on her body from her attempts to pull free of them. The Peacekeepers and dragged her down a corridor and into a room that Katniss found all too familiar, _the prep room_. In which she had been strapped by her wrists and ankles to a cold metal slab so the prep team could begin their work.

She lay there still, after hours of having the prep team work on her. Her back was aching from having been on the cold metal for so long. Every now and then the Peacekeepers standing around the room would come and turn her over or untie her and hold her in place upon the prep team's request before returning her to lying on her back on the table. After a while she had put up no attempt to get off the table and to her relief it had resulted in the straps no longer being fastened over her bruised wrists and ankles.

"Will you be done soon?" she growled at the only male member of the prep team. He had bright yellow hair that looked like it had been painted on it lay that flat and smooth on his head. His face was pale white, but his eyebrows, eyes, high cheek bones and lips were all painted bright yellow. She had heard one of the women on the team call him Zultach. _Already Katniss knew she hated him._

_She hated the whole prep team._ They were being so rough with her and they weren't trying hard enough to whisper their hateful comments about her so that she wouldn't hear them, but she guessed that was the point. And she was sure they were painting on thick layers of makeup only to scrub it off as soon as they were finished before starting again on purpose. Her skin felt raw and each new coat of makeup stung more than the last. It was agony. It was freezing in the room too and since they had stripped her of all her clothes to bathe her they had offered her nothing to wear whilst they did her make-up.

After hours they finally announced that they were done. "You're almost ready for the showing. You just need your dress on first. Rhione is in charge of that."

"Showing..? I thought President Snow called it a Serving?"

"Oh that comes later. First you go on show so that people can see what they'll be playing for." Zultach said with a smirk.

Katniss heart skipped a beat upon hearing Zultach's words. "What do you mean playing for?" she asked.

Zultach just smiled at her again and then after a signal from the Peacekeepers turned on his heels and headed out of the room with the rest of the team following.

"What do you mean play?" Katniss yelled after him as she jumped down off the table.

She tried to follow out of the room after him but the Peacekeepers behind her grabbed a hold of her arms and held her back. "What do you mean play?!" she cried out desperately but the door was slammed shut behind them.

She ripped her arms free from the grasp of the Peacekeepers but she assumed they didn't mind as it was far too easy for her to do. They didn't see her as a threat to them. _If only I had my bow and arrows you would_ she thought to herself. She glanced around the room for something to put on but her clothes had been taken away from the room despite no alternative having been put in for her. In the end she was about to give up as it were obvious there was nothing that she could really use to cover her naked body.

She turned to face the door as it opened expecting to see Rhione come in with whatever dress she was about to have to wear. However, it was President Snow she was actually faced with. She had never been too badly bothered about being naked in front of the prep teams or Cinna but there was something about being naked in front of Snow that made her skin want to crawl right off of her body in disgust.

She grabbed hold of a small towel which the prep team had been using. It wasn't ideal and she wished she could wrap it all around herself completely but it simply wasn't big enough so she just held it at the front of her, letting it hang down so that it covered her front at least. She felt a little better but it was still pretty humiliating, and the look of satisfaction smeared across Snow's face didn't help any either.

"You look radiant." he told her with a slimy smile. _God he was such a snake._

"Your chosen prep team have big mouths…they said something about me playing a game."

"I was counting on them doing so." he said as he began to wander around the room. Katniss made sure to turn when needed so that her back was never to him, this was kind of because she cared about him seeing her ass but mostly because she didn't trust him as far as she could throw him. She wanted to keep an eye on him at all times.

"What were they talking about? I asked them but at that point they decided to shut up and leave!" she growled.

Presidents Snow's lips twitched into a smile before he spoke again, "You of all people should know by now what this procedure is leading to."

"You mean me being prodded, poked and made up like some sort of rag doll?"

"Yes."

Katniss felt sick to the pit of her stomach as the words began to form in her head, they crossed her lips in barely a whisper but President Snow heard them anyway, "The Hunger Games…?"

"Yes, you're going back in. Three times, that has to be some sort of record." he said with a smirk.

"Why?" she growled as tears filled her eyes. She hated that they had formed but the thought of facing the arena again was too much for her to handle. "I thought you said I would be serving!" she snapped, her voice still a growl.

"You will be, and it will all take place in the arena." he told her matter-of-factly.

She could hold her anger back no longer. She let go of the towel and launched herself forward. She wanted to hit Snow harder than she had ever hit anyone in her life. _She hated that he was offering her up like some sort of piece of meat and that it would be available for everyone to see._ She wanted to wrap her hands around his throat and watch as the life drained from him, but it wouldn't happen…

She cried out in pain as something hard jabbed into her back, _the butt of a Peacekeepers gun._ The pain shot through her spine and exploded behind her eyes. A heavy boot connected with the back of her leg and she found herself on her knees on the floor by President Snow's feet.

He glared down at her with the same satisfied look he had worn earlier. She didn't even care that she was naked in front of him now, she was too angry, too scared about going back into the arena. She really didn't think she could handle going through that again. President Snow pointed his finger to each of the Peacekeepers and then down at Katniss. They knew what he wanted and so walked over to Katniss and pulled her up to feet and held her in place in front of Snow.

Katniss looked into his snake like eyes, wanting so badly to be able to kill him right here and right then, _to hell with the consequences such an act would carry_. But the Peacekeepers tight grip meant she was going nowhere. "You're going back into the games." Snow told her _– like she needed the reminder._ "And the people going in with you all want something from you and are all willing to pay a high price for it. Some of them want to see you dead, others want to torture you first, others are fans of yours in a way that means they want to be close to you, feel your body beneath theirs… _You truly are beautiful_." he said as his eyes snaked over her naked body. "It's a shame really that things have turned out the way they have. Such a waste." he said to her as he brushed a stray tear from off her cheek.

He seemed fixed on the trail of mascara it had left streaked down her face. He pressed his thumb on the line and roughly swiped it to the side, making the mascara tear trail look even worse. He then laughed slightly and said, "You've ruined your make-up. But I think there's still time for the prep team to start over again."

Katniss felt more tears threaten to burst their banks. Her body was sore enough from the prep teams previous assault; she didn't need to go through it all again. She knew Snow was determined to torture her as much as possible, in any way possible and she now knew that so were the people she was about to face in the third Hunger Game she was to play.

**TBC**

**Thanks for giving it a read. If you want to read more, review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who have decided to read and to those who have left reviews. Pretty much all the characters from the books will make an appearance throughout this story. Warning things may get a little dark at times. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

The prep team had spent every minute they could afford putting Katniss through more hell re-doing her make-up. Her newly appointed stylist had then come in to force a dress onto her. It was bright red, and hugged all her curves. It was low cut enhancing the cleavage Katniss never knew she had. She knew the dress was designed to make her look as desirable as possible. The slit that travelled from the bottom of the dress to the top of her thigh was the thing she hated most about it. It meant her leg and practically her ass was on show but again she knew this was how it was supposed to be. The dress made her realise how much she still missed Cinna, she knew if he were here in this situation with her he would have dressed her in something elegant but nothing that made her look like some piece of meat ready for the taking.

She was sat backstage with five the Peacekeepers whom had been assigned to guarding her at all times. _She felt so alone here_, last time she had been in this place Effie had been by her side offering last minute advice. Haymitch had been there being his drunken usual self but even that she wished she had right now. And Peeta, he had been there too. She wondered how he was doing, she wondered if he still hated her, still wanted to choke the life out of her. If he still did she figured he would be happy watching the next games she was about to face, he could watch someone else kill her for him. _If that were to be the last thing she could do for him to make him happy she hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed not being the one to kill her. _

She suddenly looked up to a screen that hung on the wall opposite her. She was watching Caesar's show, watching him announce the players she would be facing; t_he winners of the bidding for a chance at the games, a chance at killing her._ She watched as one by one they took to the stage. She counted fifteen males so far, all aged between 18 and 45.

Next came two women the second of which confessed she wanted a go at killing Katniss because her husband had become so obsessed with the girl-on-fire that he had fallen out of love with her. He had left her because the only woman he wanted was Katniss and he would do anything to have her. He was the sixteenth male to be interviewed and he confirmed everything his wife had just said, as well as adding that he felt like he was under some sort of spell, he couldn't help the way he felt, Katniss had forced him to feel that way. Katniss knew all this was to get people to feel sorry for him, to get sponsors for himself and to make people hate her more.

_Great,_ she thought to herself, _make me out to be some sort of witch and then burn me at the stake in the games; the girl-on-fire on fire!_

Two more women came out, both with similar tales to the previous woman. Three more men came out and that made it twenty three players, Katniss made it the twenty four players that the Hunger Games required.

Finally it was her turn on stage. The Peacekeepers led her onto the stage and she was met with silence, something she had never received when walking onto this stage. The previous two times the crowds had loved her, _well, something like that. _

"Please, take a seat Katniss." Caesar said to her.

She did so and the Peacekeepers all moved to stand just a little way behind her, near enough to launch at her if she tried anything.

"Katniss, you look as beautiful as ever." Caesar said to her.

Katniss was sure she could hear something in his voice, see something in his eyes…_was it sympathy?_ "Thank you." she said to him.

"I have to admit after the Quarter Quell I never expected to see you sat on this couch again, certainly not because you were facing the Hunger Games again."

"You probably didn't expect to see Peeta either but you did, around the time he was being hi-jacked to hate me, to want to kill me." Katniss replied angrily. Her anger wasn't totally meant for him but just the whole situation in general made her anger hard to control.

Caesar just looked at her and she could see that same look of sympathy in his eyes. "What do you think he will feel when he sees you back in the arena?"

Katniss didn't know what to say, she had no idea if Peeta would even care that she was back in the arena fighting for her life. "I just hope he remembers how much I love him and how much I always will." she replied.

Caesar gently laid his hand on hers and said, "For some there can be a true love so strong that nothing or no one can break it."

Katniss was a little shocked as she knew such a comment was a risk for Caesar to make. Again all she could do was say, "Thank you." And she truly meant it.

"Well I think that's all for now Katniss. I truly do wish you the best of luck in the arena. You're certainly going to need it," he said to her. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said as he turned to face the audience, "Katniss Everdeen – the girl-on-fire!"

**~0~0~0~0~**

Katniss was sat in District twelve's assigned quarters, eating her meal alone. She glanced around the table that usually she had sat around with Haymitch, Effie, Peeta, Cinna and the rest of the prep team and stylists assigned to twelve. Usually the table was laid full of food but tonight there had just been a lamb broth and a bowl of creamy rice pudding, a cup of hot chocolate and a small bread bun. _Just enough for one._

Two Avoxes stood at the end of the table and Peacekeepers stood in different places scattered around the room. Despite being hungry Katniss just couldn't stomach the food. She wouldn't be going into training tomorrow but she could watch on television her fellow contestants in training. Still, just the thought of watching the others left her feeling frightened and she knew she would have difficulty sleeping tonight. "I'm going bed," she announced to no one in particular.

Once inside her room Katniss had been pleasantly surprised to find that the Peacekeeper guards that she had to have were happy to just stand outside her room. Finally alone she stripped off her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. In there she jumped into the shower and fixed the settings so they were just right.

She stood there for ages, allowing the warm, soothing water to wash away all her makeup. She began thinking of all her loved ones back in District 13; Prim, her mother, Gale, Peeta…even if he didn't class her as a loved one anymore.

The shower suddenly began to feel like it was smothering her and Katniss had to quickly get out. She dried herself off and walked out of the bathroom. She just about caught a glimpse of an Avox leaving the room, closing the door behind them. It was then Katniss turned and noticed the pyjama's that lay on her bed. She also noticed the steaming mug of hot chocolate that sat on the bedside table.

She changed quickly and climbed into bed with her hair still slightly damp. She put it into a braid and then sat and drank her hot chocolate. It tasted as good always. When it was gone she sat the mug back down and then turned off the bedside lamp. With just the city lights pouring into her room she tried to close her eyes and let sleep take her away but it refused.

She felt so alone, so vulnerable, she knew she was going to be plagued by nightmares. The last time this had been the case when she had been at the training centre she'd had Peeta there to hold her through the night, comfort her; soothe her after the nightmares. Hating that he wasn't here now and knowing she may never feel his strong arms wrapped safely around her again made her tears burst from their banks and a strangled sob escaped her throat.

With her tears falling fast and hard and her sobs echoing around her she was able to cry herself into a sleep that was filled with nightmares. Nightmares of what she was to face, of Peeta trying to kill her, of Prim and her mother being killed by Snow, Gale killed by the Peacekeepers….on and on they went and sleep was determined to keep pulling her back so it could force her to endure even more nightmares.

**~0~0~0~0~**

The next morning Katniss felt both exhausted and starving. She had eaten every last bit of the breakfast laid out for her. She had then moved over to the couch and prepared herself to watch the first of the training sessions. She had wanted to skip watching them but had quickly figured it would give her an advantage if she knew her opponents strengths and weaknesses; even though part of her wasn't sure why she cared. She figured if they killed her quickly at least it would all be over with.

She wondered if maybe Snow would leave Prim and her mother, Peeta, Gale and the others alone once she was dead; or would he continue to torment them after she was nothing more than a body rotting in the ground.

Her thoughts came to an end as the TV sparked to life and the Capitol anthem began. She watched as the other players were named one by one, she tried to remember them but it was hard. She kept imaging the things they wanted to do to her and then as the training began she began to realise just how powerful they were. It shocked her that people of the Capitol had such good fighting skills. She guessed years of watching the games had taught them a thing or two.

"Oh, someone please help me!" she begged quietly as she curled into a ball on the couch and continued watching.

**~0~0~0~0~**

**District 13**

"You've seen what they're planning to do her!" Gale yelled. He was seething mad. He couldn't understand why President Coin wasn't rushing straight into action to save Katniss. He hated that her attitude was all rather flippant towards it.

"If I send all our people in to save her we will lose any advantage we had on attacking the Capitol when we intend to take it out once and for all." Coin argued.

"Well let's do it now! We can take the Capitol out and rescue Katniss all in one shot."

"I'm sorry, Solider Hawthorne but my answer in no."

"You're not going to do anything?!" Gale yelled, infuriated.

"There is nothing I can do right now."

"Then you're sentencing her to death!"

"I'm sorry. I know you two were friends." Coin replied.

"We still are, she isn't dead yet!" he growled before he stormed out.

Gale knew President Coin had no intention of helping Katniss but he knew enough other people who would help her, and there was one in particular he needed, but first he had to bring him back from where the Capitol had sent him. Somehow he had to find a way to heal Peeta from the hi-jacking because even if he hated to admit it, he couldn't get Katniss back without him.

**~0~0~0~0~**

After a day of watching the others train and having then sat around doing nothing Katniss had eaten and gone to bed. She lay under the duvet pretending Peeta was there with her, desperately trying to convince herself of it.

Once more she had to wonder about what was being done to help him. She wondered if in the last couple of days they had been able to actually do anything to help him.

She rolled onto her side and sighed heavily. She knew then she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so she pushed herself up off the bed and made her way out of the bedroom. It shocked the Peacekeepers to see her up but she simply informed them she couldn't sleep and just wanted to watch some TV and to her surprise they let her do it without comment. They didn't even crowd her in the living room like they usually did, watching her every move.

Once on the sofa she grabbed the remote and switched on the TV. She pulled her legs up close to her body and wrapped her arms tightly around them, her chin she rested on top of her knees. She then began to watch the replay of the training sessions. As she watched she began to take in more, more about each individual's skills, more about their personalities. The ex-husband and wife seemed to be competing at every skills station, they seemed to be matching on their skills but then a new piece of footage was shown where the wife took to the knives.

Katniss watched in horror as the woman threw each knife with ease at the different targets that appeared. All of them resulted in fatal blows. Katniss remembered the last opponent she had face with knife skills, Clove, from District 2, but her skills were nothing compared to this woman's, and that scared the hell out of her.

She continued to watch, noticing which opponents seemed to be grouping together. One group had five men in it, another consisted of three men. There was a group consisting of all the women, one of them the wife who Katniss learned was called Zira.

Seeing them all, seeing how well trained they were becoming made Katniss realise that if she truly wanted to stand any chance at beating the games a third time that she too would have to train. She climbed off of the couch and lay down on the space on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, then she began to do sit-ups, they were followed by push-ups. After them she found two heavy stone ornaments and used them as weights, she was training for hours and when it was over and she could do no more she ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
